


Poison

by magicalzombiebear



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kool-Aid, angstiness, idkhowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalzombiebear/pseuds/magicalzombiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity smiled and took a sip of her Kool-Aid only to look around at the others. A chuckle fell from her lips, and they all turned toward her in confusion.<br/>"It's nothing, I just...Oliver's kind of like our cult leader."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought of while watching this week's episode. It didn't turn out nearly as introspective as I intended, but I think it's like the show in that you make your own connections. Also, sorry if the Kool-Aid idea is stupid.

Team Arrow sat in the foundry, hands gripped firmly in laps or set grimly upon faces. With the imminent threat from Ra's and Oliver's new home at the Starling City Police Department, the members weren't exactly in the mood to be happy.   
Laurel shifted her weight, letting out a short sigh. Roy unclasped his hands, but thought better of it and reclasped them, before resting his chin on them and his elbows on his thighs.  
"Oliver wouldn't want us to mope."   
It was Diggle, providing his usual motivation. The others nodded and Diggle stood up to see what drinks were available. Felicity put on her glasses. She had been holding on to the end, letting the majority of their weight hang limply from her hand. Her mouth was set in a slight frown as she smoothed her skirt and watched Diggle pull out a few small packets and a pitcher.   
She didn't focus on that, but instead thought of Oliver. She wished he wasn't such a hero sometimes. She wished he could be selfish and be happy. But then, if he was all of those things, she never would have fallen for him.  
"What is that?"  
Felicity looked up at the sound of Roy's voice and saw Diggle filling the pitcher with water. There was powder at the bottom, though, so the water wasn't clear, but deep red.  
"It's Kool-Aid, and the only drink available aside from water."  
Laurel pushed her hair back as she spoke.  
"And we can't have water because...?"  
Felicity found that she was also interested in the reasoning behind the now full pitcher. Diggle pulled out a bag of sugar and began adding it.   
"Oliver bought this Kool-Aid forever ago. Said he'd never had it and that he wouldn't until he felt worthy of it."  
Roy scratched his head and watched Diggle pull out glasses and begin pouring.  
"I think what he meant was that he'd spent so much time playing little rich boy, and then being the Arrow, he'd never gotten to be normal. The Kool-Aid's just a representation of how he wishes he could have lived his life."  
It made sense, and Felicity couldn't help imagining Oliver strolling through a grocery store with Diggle, fully intent on getting regular food. Then he'd see the Kool-Aid and ask Diggle to wait. Right there he'd tell him all about his childhood and how he wanted to try Kool-Aid but never got around to it. How other kids had it as they played in their own backyard, and how he felt like it meant something.  
Felicity smiled and took a sip of her Kool-Aid only to look around at the others. A chuckle fell from her lips, and they all turned toward her in confusion.  
"It's nothing, I just...Oliver's kind of like our cult leader."  
Immediately Roy spit up some of his Kool-Aid and gave Felicity a look of utter disbelief.  
"What did you just say?"  
Laurel set her glass down and furrowed her brows, equally unprepared. Diggle smirked from behind his cup and took a long sip, waiting for the blonde to continue.  
"I mean, we follow his lead all the time, we would all do anything for him. He's got this moral code that's eerily like a set of rules for us all to just comply with...not to mention we are literally drinking the Kool-Aid because of him."  
The three nodded and considered her words. The logic was there. Laurel said, "The difference is, we're here by choice."   
And it was true. They all chose to help Oliver in this crusade, even when it wasn't a crusade, but a vendetta.   
They drank silently for a few minutes, taking the situation in. Felicity finished her drink and rolled her chair closer to the computers so she could rewatch some news footage. She turned around, though, to look again at her team.  
"On the bright side, our deaths are most likely to be way cooler than poisoned Kool-Aid."  
And they all couldn't help the immediate smiles that took over their faces, before they fell and became deep frowns.  
Felicity turned around and cursed her mouth before hitting play and letting the news reporter drown out the part of herself saying that their mission was over.


End file.
